1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an absorption refrigerating apparatus suitable for use in effecting space cooling or air conditioning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an absorption refrigerating apparatus, the absorber performs the function of causing a refrigerant in a gaseous state to be absorbed by a concentrated solution to produce a dilute solution. The use of an absorption step divided into a plurality of stages (two stages) for producing an increasingly thinned-down dilute solution is disclosed in Japanese patent application Laid-Open No. 39544/78. In the disclosure, the absorber is partitioned into a section in which a solution is collected and a section which is vacant and a concentrated solution from the generator is sprayed onto one of the sections to absorb a refrigerant gas from the evaporator to produce a solution of intermediate concentration which is sprayed by a pump onto the other section to cause same to further absorb the refrigerant gas to produce a dilute solution.
In the invention disclosed, the problem with regard to the relation between the cooling water for accelerating the absorption and the use of the spray performed in two stages is not solved yet. Also, no satisfactory solution has yet been found as to the most effective application of the invention with regard to putting the use of the absorption step of two stages into practical use.